Chat room of Doom
by s. rivers
Summary: Welcome to the Chat room of Doom. Secrets are revieled, lies are told, rumers spread, and so on. So what happens when the Naruto characters join? hiatus.
1. Kakashi's gay

**Hey everyone! Yeah, this is a pretty common story line. But I thought I'd give it a shot to see how It is. But I need a lot of reviews, because I don't want to have another fan fic to update with only like four or five reviews. So if you could, please review. **

**Pinkcherry: Sakura**

**Dark-ninja: Sasuke**

**Foxboy: Naruto**

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**Pinkcherry: **Hey Naruto, what did we have to do for homework again?

**Foxboy: **We had homework

**Pinkcherry: **bakka! I'll just have to ask Sasuke

**Foxboy: **NOO! I can remember. It's…um…

**Pinkcherry: **Idiot.

**Foxboy: **don't ask Sasuke! Besides, I have news.

**Pinkcherry: **News? What kind of news?

**Foxboy: **Gossip!

**Pinkcherry: **Oh, must tell!

**Foxboy: **OK, this is just a rumor, but I think Kakashi's gay.

**Pinkcherry: **NO WAY! Why?

**Foxboy: **Well, I saw him reading a purple Icha Icha Paradise book the other day at training. And on the way home, I noticed another purple book like the one Kakashi had. Except it was for GAYS!

**Pinkcherry: **Why were you looking at Icha Icha Paradise books?

**Foxboy: **Um…no reason

**Pinkcherry: **Pervert!

**Foxboy: **Well…

**Pinkcherry: **OMG! I have to tell Sasuke about this.

…………………………………………………………………

**Pinkcherry: **Hey Sasuke-kun!

**Dark-ninja: **do I even have to ask who this is?

**Pinkcherry:** :-)

**Dark-ninja: **What do you want?

**Pinkcherry: **I heard the best news.

**Dark-ninja: **What?

**Pinkcherry: **Kakashi's gay!

**Dark-ninja: **what!

**Pinkcherry: **Naruto told me.

**Dark-ninja: **and you believe him?

**Pinkcherry: **Kakashi was readying a gay Icha Icha Paradise book at training theother day.

**Dark-ninja: **How do you know it was gay?

**Pinkcherry: **Ask Naruto.

**Dark-ninja: **Hn.

**Pinkcherry: **so you even say that online?

**Dark-ninja: **Hn.

**Pinkcherry: **…

**Dark-ninja: **what?

**Pinkcherry: **nothing. Hold on.

**Dark-ninja: **whatever.

_**Pinkcherry has sent you an invitation to a chat room. Accept? **_

……………………………………………………………………

**Dark-ninja: **Hello?

**Pinkcherry: **Hey Sasuke-kun!

**Foxboy: **HEY! ITS SASUKE!

**Dark-ninja: **I have to deal with you now too?

**Foxboy: **HEY! SHUT UP!

**Dark-ninja: **Dobe.

**Foxboy: **WHO YOU CALLIN DOBE?

**Pinkcherry: **stop writing in caps Naruto. Makes it seem like your screaming online.

**Foxboy: **Fine. OMG! I saw the funniest commercial today. It was with Willy Wanka and—

**Dark-ninja: **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

**Foxboy:** ?

**Pinkcherry:** ?

**Dark-ninja: **I don't like Willy Wanka.

**Pinkcherry: **why?

**Dark-ninja: **NOYB

**Pinkcherry: **:-(

**Foxboy: **I'll tell you my biggest fear if you tell me yours.

**Dark-ninja:** …

**Pinkcherry: **!

**Dark-ninja: **I'm thinking

**Foxboy: **O

**Pinkcherry: **OoOoOoOo

**Dark-ninja**: OK, I'm done. Fine, if you tell me first.

**Foxboy: **OK. I have a large fear of….

**Pinkcherry: **HURRY UP!

**Foxboy**:…clothes hangers….

**Dark-ninja: **what? Clothes hangers?

**Pinkcherry: **wtf? Naruto that's stupid!

**Foxboy: **you didn't say it had to be smart!

**Dark-ninja: **that sucked. Now I wont tell you why I hate Willy Wanka.

**Pinkcherry: **I'll tell you my biggest fear!

**Foxboy: **bugs?

**Dark-ninja: **ghosts?

**Pinkcherry: **get real! I'm afraid of pigeons

**Foxboy: **LMAO! That's so funny!

**Dark-ninja: **pigeons?

**Pinkcherry: **hey! You didn't say it had to be smart.

**Foxboy: **hey! So my line.

**Pinkcherry: **Believe it!

**Dark-ninja: **OK, you guys are weird. I'm leavening.

**Foxboy: **but you have to tell us why you're afraid of Willy Wanka

**Dark-ninja:…**

**Pinkcherry: **come on Sasuke!

**Dark-ninja: **When I was five my brother took me to see Willy Wanka and I screamed when I saw the umpa lumpas. They're like, green-haired gingerbread men.

**Pinkcherry: **are you afraid of gingerbread men too?

**Foxboy: **LMAO! This is too funny.

**Dark-ninja: **clothes hangers

**Foxboy: **NOOO!

**Dark-ninja: **OK this is really weird I'm leavening for good now.

**Pinkcherry: **Bye Sasuke-kun

**Foxboy: **bastard! UMPA LUMPAS!

**Dark-ninja: **clothes hangers.

**Foxboy: **SHUT UP!

_**Dark-ninja has sighed off at 6:57 pm.**_

_**Pinkcherry has signed off at 7:00 pm**_

**Foxboy: I'm all alone :'-( **

_**Foxboy has signed off at 7:04 pm. **_

……………………………………………………

**So what do you think? If I make another chapter, it's going to be Gaara Kankuro and Temari. I already made it, and I think its funny XD **

**So, please review and tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, but don't be too harsh. Instead of rambling gona bout how much it sucks, tell me what I can do to make it better. **

**If I'm in the mood and I get some good reviews, I'll update later. **


	2. Gaara and Therapy

**Hee hee, another one. Thought I'd post it anyway. This one is for" THE SAND NINJAS! SECRETS REVIELED! **

**WOOT!**

**It's short, but I think its funny **

**SandSucker: Gaara**

**TemariFan: Temari**

**Masterpuppet: Kankuro**

………………………………………………………

**TemariFan: **Hey Gaara, why is Kankuro screaming?

**SandSucker: **I dunno. Did you give that eye back to his puppet?

**TemariFan: **Oopsie :-p

**SandSucker: **You're so mean.

**TemariFan: **Oh yeah, spawn of Satan

**SandSucker: **I am not! besides, the therapist told me to tell you to stop. You'rehurtingmy self-esteem.

**TemariFan: **Anti-social

**SandSucker: **Don't make me get my stress ball

**TemariFan: **don't chuck it out the window and kill the neighbor's cat like last time.

**SandSucker:** that's why I'm in therapy.

**TemariFan: **you need a girl friend. OMG! I should send you on a blind date

**SandSucker: **yeah, right. Who would want to date me, the eye-browless freak?

**TemariFan: **and I should draw eyebrows on you.

**SandSucker: **No!

**TemariFan: **OMG, remember Rock Lee? That kid who you ruined his life?

**SandSucker: **you suck. I sent him a i-am-sorry card!

**TemariFan: **only because I made you. Anyway, maybe we can ask him to wax his eyebrows and give some to you.

**SandSucker: **yeah right! He has black eyebrows.

**TemariFan: **we can dye them.

**SandSucker: **and you think I'm weird.

**TemariFan: **Hee hee.

_**Masterpuppet has signed on at 5:45 pm. **_

**Masterpuppet: **whoever stole my puppet's eye is going down!

**SandSucker: **(cough cough) Temari

**TemariFan: **DID NOT!

**Masterpuppet**: you better not have stuck it under the couch again!

**TemariFan: … **

**Masterpuppet: **HEY! NO FAIR!

**Masterpuppet: **grr…I'll get it later

**TemariFan: **Whatever. Gaara, I forgot to ask, how is therapy going?

**SandSucker: **….

**Masterpuppet:** ?

**TemariFan:** ?

**SandSucker: **I HATE IT! IF I COULD, I WOULD WRAP SAND AROUND THATGUY'S THROAT AND MAKE HIM SPIT OUT HIS OWN STOMACH!

**TemariFan: O.O **

**Masterpuppet: **…..um, right….

**SandSucker: **WHERE THE HELL IS MY STRESS BALL!

**TemariFan: **Maybe dad threw it out

**SandSucker: **HE'S GOIN DOWN

**TemariFan: **calm down Gaara. I can hear you typing from down the hall. Banging on the keyboard won't help.

**Masterpuppet: **Like you're any better. Every time you head down the stairs it sounds like a heard of buffalo.

**TemariFan: **SHUT UP! At least I don't look like a clown in a cat suit.

**Masterpuppet: **TAKE THAT BACK!

**SandSucker: **my therapist told me siblings fighting is a bad sign emotionally for me.

**TemariFan: **I DON'T CARE!

**Masterpuppet: **NEITHER DO I!

**SandSucker: **NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! WE'RES MY STRESS BALL?

**TemariFan: **Gaara I can hear you talking to mom again

**SandSucker**: SO!

**Masterpuppet: **weirdo…

**_Five minutes later_**

**TemariFan:** GARRA! YOU JUST HIT OUY NEIGHBOR WITH YOUR STRESSBALL

**SandSucker: **oops. Is he dead?

**Masterpuppet: **he's just laying there.

**TemariFan: **what do we do?

**Masterpuppet: **let's go hide him in the bushes

**SandSucker: **ok, meet me downstairs and we can shove him in the rose bush over there.

**Masterpuppet: **got it

**TemariFan: **kk.

_**SandSucker has signed off at 6:00 pm**_

_**TemariFan has signed off at 6:00 pm**_

_**Masterpuppet has signed off at 6:01 pm **_

…………………………………………………………………

**Yeah, I know it's short. But please review! **


	3. Rocke lee will get you

**My oh my, much reviews! Thanks everyone! This chapter has some Shikamaru Temari in it, and I know some people like that. If you don't like this chappy, please review anyway. –has puppy dog eyes-**

**I wrote this wile watching The Real World season finally on MTV, so forgive me for mistakes –sniff- twas so sad! **

**TemariFan: Temari**

**LazyShika: Shikamaru **

**SandSucker: Gaara**

**RockerLee: Rock Lee**

**I.Am.Not.Fat: Chouji **

**If I forgot any, then oops. The screen names go along with the characters, so…yeah…**

**Enjoy! **

………………………………………………………………………………….

**TemariFan: **OMG, is this Shikamaru?

**LazyShika: **Huh? Temari?

**TemariFan: **Shikamaru! I thought you were hurt or something. Maybe even dead.

**LazyShika: **Wounds heal.

**TemariFan: **Duh, I'm not stupid.

**LazyShika: **you can never tell…

**TemariFan: **heh. So how's life in Konoha?

**LazyShika: **Troublesome.

**TemariFan: **How so?

**LazyShika: **Ino and Chouji are going out, and so is my sensei is with Kurenai all the time. Love is _everywhere. _How troublesome.

**TemariFan: **Love isn't everywhere. Gaara and Kankuro just got back from the police station because Gaara put my neighbor in a temporary coma.

**LazyShika: **how?

**TemariFan: **He through a stress ball at him.

**LazyShika: **better not ask.

**TemariFan: **So now the entire hows is full of my pissed-off dad's yelling and Kankuro calling Gaara a brat and Gaara saying that they're all fags. Typical.

**LazyShika: **how troublesome!

**_SandSucker has joined at 10:45 pm_**

**SandSucker: **this wouldn't have happened if you would have just kept your mouth shut about Kankuro Temari!

**TemariFan: **Shut up! Not my fault you went crazy and threw the ball!

**LazyShika**: …..i'm not even going to bother….

**SandSucker: **who the hell is he?

**TemariFan: **Shikamaru from Konoha

**SandSucker: **the one you like so much?

**TemariFan: **What are you talking about!

**SandSucker: **you know, the pic of you and him that Kankuro took that's on your wall?

**TemariFan: **Sorry Shikamaru, my brother is hallucinateing lately

**LazyShika:** Hmm, how troublesome it must be

**TemariFan: **you have no diea

**_I.Am.Not.Fat has joined at 10:56 pm._**

**I.Am.Not.Fat: **Hey Shikamaru. Who are these people?

**LazyShika: **Temari and Gaara from the sand

**TemariFan: **Guess which ones Temari.

**I.Am.Not.Fat: **Hey! You're the one Shikamaru likes!

**TemariFan: **oh?

**LazyShika: **CHOUJI!

**I.Am.Not.Fat: **you're the hot blond from the chunnin exams, right?

**TemariFan: **why yes I am the hot blond from the chunnin exams.

**I.Am.Not.Fat: **did you know Shikamaru says he sees you when he looks at the clouds?

**LazyShika: **Chouji, did you eat bad chips or something?

**I.Am.Not.Fat: **I don't think so….unless…AHH! MY TUMMY! SHIKAMARU, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

**LazyShika: **you do that

**I.Am.Not.Fat: **got to go, bye!

_**I.Am.Not.Fat has signed off at 11:04 pm. **_

**LazyShika: **Thought he ate something bad.

**TemariFan: **Lol, yeah. But um…do you really see me when you look at the clouds?

**LazyShika: **well….um…maybe….

**SandSucker: **GAG

**TemariFan: **Gaara! You're still here?

**SandSucker: **the last conversation was so pointless I decided not to join.

**LazyShika: **And this one has a point?

**SandSucker: **yeah. I'm just curious why she chose the lazy pineapple head for her boy friend.

**TemariFan: **He is not my boyfriend!

**LazyShika: **She is not my girlfriend!

**SandSucker: **Stop denying

**TemariFan: **He's NOT!

**SandSucker: **BTW, do you know where I can get Rock Lee's screen name?

**LazyShika: **It's RockerLee. He kind of went…emo and got all depressed after you know crushed his leg and all.

**SandSucker:**….oh

**TemariFan: **Did he get the apology card?

**LazyShika: **apology card?

**TemariFan: **GAARA!

**SandSucker: **Uh I got to go…bye

_**SandSucker has signed out at 11:12 pm. **_

………………………………………………………………………

**SandSucker: **Hey Rock Lee

**RockerLee: **Who the hell is this

**SandSucker: **It's Gaara, you know, Gaara of the sand.

**RockerLee: **how could I ever forget. The man who ruined my life as a ninja!

**SandSucker: **yeah…about that…well I just wanted to say I'm sorry…

**RockerLee: **Fuck you

_**RockerLee has signed off. **_

…………………………………………………………………………………

_**SandSucker has joined at 11: 16 pm **_

**TemariFan: **How'd it go?

**SandSucker: **Awful

**LazyShika: **What'd he say?

**SandSucker: **Fuck you.

**LazyShika: **HEY!

**TemariFan: **Gaara!

**SandSucker: **that's what he said!

**LazyShika: **Fuck you?

**SandSucker: **Yep. He really did turn emo.

**TemariFan: **yeah!

**LazyShika: **Well, he's probably coming to get you Gaara. He said the other day he was going to go and kill you soon, as soon as he was fully healed

**SandSucker: **W—what?

**TemariFan: **Better watch out Gaara.

**LazyShika: **Well, I'm off to bed. Night Temari and Gaara.

**TemariFan: **Me too. Night guys.

**SandSucker: **WAIT! Don't leave me all alone! What if Rock Lee comes?

_**LazyShika has signed off at 11:24 pm**_

_**TemariFan has sighed off at 11:24 pm. **_

**SandSucker: **great…I'm all alone…damn you all

_**RockerLee has joined at 11:25 pm.**_

**SandSucker: **shit.

**RockerLee: **hey Gaara…

**_SandSucker has signed off at 11:26 pm._**

……………………………………………………………………………

**And that was chapter three! Like I said, I was watching the Real World wile I was doing this so mistakes are prob made. **

**Please review! I have chapter four all written up for you guys so now all I need is enough reviews and I can update )**

**Ja ne for now! (think that's how they say it…hmm…" **


	4. Secret crushes

**My oh my! 32 reviews already? How uber cool! Didn't expect as much feedback on this story! Lol! U guys are great –sniff-**

**Anyway, here's chapter four of chat room of doom! This one is pretty random. Oh well. Read and please review! **

…………………………………………………………………………………

**TemariFan: **Hey peeps

**Pinkcherry:** heyy

**Dark-ninja: **Hn

**SilentNin: **Hello

**Foxboy: **I'm here! And guess what? Kakashi sensei is DEFINATLY gay!

**Pinkcherry: **I heard gay Icha Icha books were common, you bakka! Kakashi's just…perverted…so shut up about that Naruto!

**Dark-ninja: **besides, Kakashi likes those books even if they're gay. He's obsessive.

SilentNin: Kakashi is gay?

**TemariFan: **I don't even know who he is.

**Foxboy: **I'm telling you, he's gay!

**Dark-ninja: **just like you said the ghosts of my parents lived in my attic

**Foxboy: **you said you wouldn't tell about that!

**Pinkcherry: **you idiot

**TemariFan: **OMG! Naruto you're a loser

**SilentNin: **…..

_**RockerLee has joined at 9: 21 pm **_

**RockerLee: **What I miss!

**Foxboy: **well at least I'm not afraid of oompa loompas!

**TemariFan: **Sasuke's afraid of oompa loompas!

**Pinkcherry: **NARUTO! That was a private conversation!

**TemariFan: **LMAO! This is too funny

**RockerLee: **Sasuke's afraid of oompa loompas? And I thought I was weird because of my eyebrows.

**Dark-ninja: **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH CLOTHES HANGERS NARUTO

_**Dark-ninja has sighed off at 9:22 pm **_

**Foxboy: **should I be scared?

**Pinkcherry: **yes…you should be VERY scared

**Foxboy: **Dammit

**RockerLee: **um…this is kind of embarrassing, but I'm scared too

**TemariFan: **why's that?

**RockerLee: **well um….there is this Elmo doll in my room and it wontstop…staring…

**Pinkcherry: **Lee, may I ask why you have an Elmo doll in your room?

**TemariFan: **yeah…

**RockerLee: **it's not what you think!

**SilentNin: **but Elmo, Lee-kun?

**RockerLee**: anyway, this Elmo thing is freaking me out. Ever since I had that dream…

**TemariFan: **I can tell dreams, you know. Like a dream teller

**RockerLee: **tell me THIS:

**RockerLee**: I am walking in a dark room, and I spot some ramen on the floor. So I sit down and start eating, until I hear a strange noise. I turn around, and Elmo is right beside me only two feet away. He is staring at me with these awfully giant….round…black…eyes…and then he says "I eat babies in my sleep."

_**Three minutes later **_

**RockerLee: **guys?

**SilentNin: **that was….interesting

**Pinkcherry: **….lee did you drink sake before you went to sleep?

**RockerLee: **NO! I did not!

**TemariFan: **this dream meant either you're a really weird person or you were drunk

**RockerLee: **I WAS NOT DRUNK!

**Foxboy: **hate to interrupt, but….

**Foxboy: **SASUKE IS AT MY FRONT DOOR WITH CLOTHES HANGERS!

**SilentNin: **oh no Naruto-kun!

**Pinkcherry: **hurry up and get out the back door

**Foxboy: **HE'S COMEING IN!

**RockerLee: **RUN!

**TemariFan: **this is too funny

**Foxboy: **HELP ME!

**_Foxboy has signed off at 9:32 pm _**

**TemariFan: **It was nice knowing him

**SilentNin: **poor Naruto-kun! Shouldn't we do something?

**Pinkcherry: **it's not our fault he's an idiot

**TemariFan: **True. Very true.

**RockerLee: **OMG! The Elmo doll! It's talking!

**SilentNin:** ?

**Pinkcherry: **?

**TemariFan:** ?

**RockerLee: **he's talking to me! Get him away!

**RockerLee: **AHHH!

_**RockerLee has signed off at 9:35 pm**_

**TemariFan: **well that was um…interesting

**SilentNin: **boys have such strange habits

**Pinkcherry: **no, there just a whole other species.

**TemariFan: **whatever, they're weird

**TemariFan: **so girls, now that the boys are gone, why don't we get to tell some secrets…

_**SweetSlayer has joined at 9:36 pm**_

**SweetSlayer: **hey guys! It's Ten-ten

**TemariFan: **Ten-ten? Oh yeah, I kicked your butt at the chunnin exams

**SweetSlayer: **shut up. You sounded like man. I thought you were one!

**TemariFan**: I'd rather sound like a man then act like a little girly weakling

**Pinkcherry: **Ten-ten! You just got here in time. We were just about to tell each other secrets ;-)

**SilentNin: **O.O

**TemariFan: **So who's the boy on your mind, Hinata?

**SilentNin: **I'm not telling

**Pinkcherry: **(cough cough) Naruto

**TemariFan: **that twit!

**SweetSlayer: **ewwww he's so weird

**SilentNin: **well who do you like!

**SweetSlayer: **I'm not telling anyone!

**Pinkcherry: **(cough cough) Neji!

**SweetSlayer: **SAKURA!

**TemariFan: **O.O

**SilentNin: **O.O

**SweetSlayer: **I do not like Neji

**SilentNin: **he's insane, no offence.

**TemariFan: **the kid with the white eyes?

**SweetSlayer: **Yeah, but I don't like him!

**Pinkcherry: **(cough cough)

**TemariFan: **for Sakura, it's obvious who she likes. NO ONE can guess mine!

**Pinkcherry: **Shikamaru

**SilentNin: **Shikamaru

**SweetSlayer: **Shikamaru.

**TemariFan: **how'd you know!

**Pinkcherry:** Ino said Chouji told her that Kiba said he heard from Shikamaru's dad that you saved him and then stayed with him to wait for Chouji.

**TemariFan: **SO! I felt bad! He looked so pathetic! I had to pity him!

**Pinkcherry: **yeah right

**SweetSlayer: **Awww so cute! Even if you pitied him, you waited for like hours with him.

**TemariFan: …**

_**Foxboy has joined at 9:57 pm**_

**Foxboy: **I think my eye is swollen shut

**Pinkcherry: **LOL!

**SilentNin: **Naruto-kun, are you OK?

**Foxboy**: NO! I thought he would shove a hanger up my ass

**SweetSlayer: **LMAO!

**Foxboy: **NOT FUNNY! My face hurts

**Pinkcherry: **you probably look like hell

**Foxboy: **I probably do.

**TemariFan: **don't you always?

**Foxboy: **shut up!

**Foxboy: **But now I'm ready to talk!

**_Pinkcherry has signed off at 10:00 pm_**

_**TemariFan has signed off at 10:00 pm**_

_**SweetSlayer has signed off at 10:01 pm**_

**Foxboy: **Hinata? Are you still there?

**SilentNin: **um…er….i….got to go! Bye Naruto-kun!

_**SilentNin has signed off at 10:03 pm**_

**Foxboy: **NOOOO!

…………………………………………………………………………

**NOW COMES THE BAD NEWS! I won't be updating for a wile –cry- I'm going to Germany for about two weeks and I'm leavening on Tuesday. I know, I'll miss you all too! So see ya later for now!**

**Ja ne:-) **


	5. Drunk chapter aka: the festival

**DUDE! I am so freakin drunk right now! Honestly, I so AM! I'm in mexico now and I drank some stuff with meh friend and we're kinda like….WOAH! **

**XD**

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Pinkcherry**: OMG! NO WAY! Did you hear Ten-ten made out with Neji yesterday?

**SilentNin**: NO WAY! Source?

**Pinkcherry**: Ino said that Chouji told her that Shikamaru saw Kakashi who told him that he saw Neji pressing Ten-ten against the wall behind the Icha Icha book store.

**SilentNin:** NO WAY! Should I ask him about it?

**Pinkcherry**: HELL NO! I think we should ask Ten-ten. Neji will so kill us.

**SilentNin**: I know!

**_TemariFan had joined at 6:33 pm_**

**TemariFan**: GUESS WHAT! I'm visiting Konoha in three days!

**SilentNin**: cool!

**Pinkcherry:** awesome! Did you here about that festival?

**TemariFan**: that's the whole reason I'm going. I'm supposed to dance in one of the acts.

**Pinkcherry:** really? Howdya get the deal?

**TemariFan:** my sensei told me about it

**SilentNin**: but don't you need a date to go?

**TemariFan**: I have one.

**Pinkcherry:** Shikamaru

**TemariFan**:…

**SilentNin:** AWWWWWW!

**TemariFan**: shut up! Who are you going with!

**SilentNin**: …

**Pinkcherry**: …

**TemariFan**: SEE!

**TemariFan**: got to go, I think Gaara smashed the neighbors car with his stress ball again. Wish me luck that we don't go to the cops again!

**Pinkcherry:** your brother still in therapy?

**TemariFan:** yeah…he may have to stay…for a wile….

**SilentNin**: GOOD LUCK!

**Pinkcherry:** same!

**_TemariFan signed off at 6:40 pm _**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Foxboy: **oi Saskizzle Uchizzle

**Dark-ninja: **loser. Where did you come up with those names?

**Foxboy: **hee hee, just for fun. You hear about the festival?

**Dark-ninja: **just because I live in a deserted neighborhood that used to be my clans and am anti social doesn't mean I don't hear things. Sakura's been babbling about her dress for the last three weeks

**Foxboy: so right. **You asking someone?

**Dark-ninja: **who said I'm going?

**Foxboy: **come on! Ask Sakura-chan! I know you want to!

**Dark-ninja: **you don't know anything

**Foxboy: **really….i saw you looking down her shirt when she bent over to pick up her kunai the other day….

**Dark-ninja**: was not!

**Foxboy: **come on! Ask her!

_**WhiteEyedAssKicker has joined at 6:45 pm **_

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **hey, it's Neji

**Foxboy: **hey! Sakura-chan told me your little secret….

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **what secret

**Foxboy: **you and Ten-ten ;-)

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **I have no clue what your talking about!

**Dark-ninja: **so those are your secret training sessions? Should have known.

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **so what! You two are still prude!

**Dark-ninja:** that's not entirely true…

**Foxboy**: um yeahh…it's kinda embarrassing….

**Dark-ninja:** KINDA!

**WhiteEyedAssKicker:** well, your clueless on getting dates

**Foxboy: **AM NOT! I was going to ask Hinata-chan, but she fainted last time I tried to talk to her. she really has a fainting problem!

**Dark-ninja: **it's because of you, idiot

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **yeah, she has a huge crush on you. She's always trying to be stronger for you and stuff

**Foxboy: **really? I never would have thought!

**WhiteEyedAssKicker**: idiot

**Dark-ninja: **I'd have to agree

**Foxboy: **so are you guys going to the festival?

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **yeah, I'm taking Ten-ten. Duh!

**Dark-ninja**: no.

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **ok Sasuke, if you don't ask Sakura, I'll take away all the shurikens at the training area and hide them

**Dark-ninja: **NOOOOOO!

**Foxboy**:-D

**Dark-ninja**: you can't do that! Then sakura would think it's a joke.

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **do you think she's pretty?

**Dark-ninja:**……maybe

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **then ask her to the festival at least once

**Dark-ninja**: no! I don't want a girlfriend

**Foxboy: **she doesn't have to be. Just ur date for one night

**Dark-ninja:**….i don't want to like her. I've tried so freakin hard not to, but it's like she keeps…tempting me… to like her.

**WhiteEyedAssKicker:** hee, I knew you liked her

**Foxboy**: O.O Sasuke no naughty ideas on my Sakura-chan! Even if she isn't my girlfriend, I don't like the idea of other people with her!

**Dark-ninja: **I respect a girl, sick freak.

**Foxboy: ** :-(

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **you guys are weird. Got to go, I'm helping Hinata train.

**Foxboy: **you guys are finally acting like family

**Dark-ninja: **Naruto shut up

**WhiteEyedAssKicker: **see ya

_**WhiteEyedAssKicker has signed off at 6:55 pm**_

…………………………………………

**SweetSlayer: **hey sakura! What's up?

**Pinkcherry: **nuthen. I feel so depressed.

**SweetSlayer: **why?

**Pinkcherry: **every year guys ask me to the festival, but I never want to go with them. I'm waiting for Sasuke to ask me, but he wont

**SweetSlayer:** Sasuke is a jackass! There are plenty of guys in Konoha that would go with you

**Pinkcherry: **I don't want to go anymore :-(

**SweetSlayer: **I know! You could go on the Konoha date line!

**Pinkcherry: **huh?

**SweetSlayer: **like, the online dateing service thing.

**Pinkcherry: **and talk to some fifty year old perv? NO!

**SweetSlayer: **you're a ninja. You'll beat his ass!

**Pinkcherry: **fine, I'll try it.

**SweetSlayer: **YAY!

**Pinkcherry: **where do I go?

**SweetSlayer: **I'll send you the link…

………………………………………………

**Foxboy: **hey sakura chan! What's up?

**Pinkcherry: **hey Naruto. Nuthen much, trying an online dateing service.

**Foxboy: **WHAT!

**Pinkcherry:** ?

**Foxboy: **you can't! Sasuke wants to ask you something

**Pinkcherry: **listen Naruto, I need to find a date for the festival. I'm fifteen now and I am a mature woman who _can _get a date. I'm not spending the entire night eating Coco Chip ice cream with Ino and Hinata and watching depressing movies on Lifetime.

**Foxboy: **but but but but!

**Pinkcherry: **I got to go. The chat thing is about to log me in. wish me luck!

_**Pinkcherry is away at 7:07 pm**_

**Foxboy: **NO TALKING TO FIFTY YEAR OLD PERVS!

**_Auto response from Pinkcherry: Chat room 3 _**

…………………………………………………………

**Foxboy: **hey Hinata chan

**SilentNin: **oh hello Naruto kun

**Foxboy: **I want to ask you something

**SilentNin: **y

**SilentNin: **yse

**SilentNin: **sey

**Foxboy: **do you mean yes?

**SilentNin: **YES!

**SilentNin: **sroy Naruto ukn im havein truobel tpying

**Foxboy: **that's ok. I was wandering if you wanted to go to the festival with me

**_Three minutes later_**

**SilentNin: **Naruto, it's Neji

**Foxboy: **where's Hinata!

**SilentNin: **she seemed to have fainted…I knew something was up because her fingers were shaking as she typed. What'd you say?

**Foxboy: **I asked her to the festival

**SilentNin: **that's why. She says yes, I think. I got to go take her to the hospital. Is sakura chan there?

**Foxboy: **yeah, she works Thursdays

**SilentNin: **kay. See ya

**_SilentNin has signed off at 7:32 pm _ **

…………………………………………………………

**SandSucker: **hey rock lee, wee need to talk

**RockerLee: **ELMO! AHHH! HE'S TALKING TO ME! AHH! HE'S EVERYWHERE! HIS EYES….SO….BLACK! HELP ME GAARA! HOLD ME!

**SandSucker**: …..lee?

_**RockerLee has signed off at 8:00 pm**_

……………………………………………………………

**WOOOOOOOOOO! This chappy is kinda boring, but O WELL! **

**Plzz review :-) **


	6. Deranged chapter :O

**Uhm….im not dead…**

**Yeah. I know :O**

**Shocker. I haven't updated in a wile. School has been HELL. Absolute HELL. Ive been the center of every shit-thing they call 'drama'. Things have not been good at all.**

**I'm so sick and tired off it.**

**I'm not aloud to have my pc because my parents found out something really BAD about me. Anyway, this chapter SUCKS BALLS. But I had to do something before everyone thought Uchiha Aelita was dead. **

**You don't like it, don't tell me. reviews would help me feel a tad better :( **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pinkcherry: **um…hello? Is anyone there?

**SandSucker: **oh you must be the chatter. Hello.

**Pinkcherry: **lol yeah, so, SandSucker? That's an interesting name.

**SandSucker: **I like….sand…

**Pinkcherry: **cool! Hold on, I have another im

**SandSucker:** kayy

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dark-ninja: **Sakura.

**Pinkcherry: **hey Sasuke-kun!

**Dark-ninja: **sakura…

**Pinkcherry: **yeah?

**Dark-ninja: **uh…sakura….

**Pinkcherry: **What dammit!

**Dark-ninja: **I have a question

**Pinkcherry: **hold on, I'm on an online dating chat thing

**Dark-ninja: **WHAT?!?!!?!?!?!?!

_**Pinkcherry is away at 7:53 pm**_

**Dark-ninja: **SAKURA! YOU'RE TALKING TO FIFTY YEAR OLD PERVERTED MEN LIKE JIRYA!

_**Auto response from Pinkcherry at 7:54 pm: Chat room of Love **_

**Dark-ninja: **NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………

**Foxboy: **hay bastard. I was thinking, maybe me Hinata you and Sakura could meet up at the ramen thing before we go to the festival.

**Dark-ninja: **SAKURA IS IN A DATEING CHATROOM!

**Foxboy: **say WHAT? Oh yeah, um…forgot to tell you…

**Dark-ninja: **CLOTHES HANGERS!

**Foxboy: **OMG WHERE?!

**Foxboy: **HOLD ME SASUKE!

**Dark-ninja: **…

**Dark-ninja: **that's it! Sakura is NOT going with some perverted guy like Jirya.

She's going with me weather she likes it or not!

…………………………………………………………………………

**Pinkcherry: **I know! I am so in love with Johnny Depp movies too!**  
SandSucker: **he's a great actor! Im in love with Pirates of the Carribian!

**Pinkcherry: **OMG! Me too!

**SandSucker: **omg, we are like the same

**Pinkcherey: **chyeahh! So, I know its against the rules, but where are you from?

**SandSucker**: I'm from the Sand village.

**Pinkcherry: **OMG, wow. Im from Konoha

**SandSucker: **dude, I've been there!

**Pinkcherry: **awesome! I love it here. I'm a medic nin. Just got back from healing my friend who fainted :-( **  
SandSucker: **tireing day?

**Pinkcherry: **you bet!

**SandSucker: **well, I know this is also against the rules, but I'm comeing to Konoha for this festival thing, and I kinda sorta wanna meet you there :-)

**Pinkcherry: **OMG! I would so LOVE to:-)

**SandSucker: **got to go, brothers puppet wax got lost again

**Pinkcherry: **puppet wax?

**SandSucker: **yeah…ill tell you later. See you at the festival!

**Pinkcherry: **bye:-)

……………………………………………………………………

**Dark-ninja: **SAKURA

**Dark-ninja: **COME BACK!

**Dark-ninja: **NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Dark-ninja: **50 YEAR OLD PERVERTED MEN SAKURA!

**Dark-ninja: **PLEASE! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dark-ninja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pinkcherry: **Sasuke? Uh…I'm back..

**Dark-ninja: **SAKURA! Uh…hi

**Pinkcherry: **Sasuke are you alright?

**Dark-ninja: **of course….

**Pinkcherry: **….no your not! just tell me!

**Dark-ninja: **willyougotothefestivalwithme

**Pinkcherry: **huh? Space bar, Sasuke-kun

**Dark-ninja:** will

**Dark-ninja: **you go

**Dark-ninja:** to

**Dark-ninja: **the

**Pinkcherry: **training grounds?

**Dark-ninja**: no

**Pinkcherr: **grocery store?

**Dark-ninja: **…no

**Pinkcherry: **TELL ME!

**Dark-ninja: **the bat mobile!

**Pinkcherry:**…Sasuke?

**Dark-ninja: **Sakura, will you come to the festival with me?

**Pinkcherry: **NARUTO! YOU DID NOT HACK INTO SASUKE

S COMPUTER AGAIN DID YOU!

**Dark-ninja: **WTF?!?!?! Naruto hacked into my computer?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Pinkcherry: **S…Sasuke it really is you!

**Dark-ninja: **DUH! And I am so going to KILL Naruto!

**Pinkcherry: **WAIT! DON'T!

**Dark-ninja: **so what's the answer?

**Pinkcherry: **what were we talking about?

**Dark-ninja: **….

**Pinkcherry: **the festival! Right!

**Dark-ninja: **so?

**Pinkcherry: **HELL YES!

**Pinkcherry: **I mean, uh, of course :-)

**Dark-ninja: **kay. Ill pic you up around seven, kay?

**Pinkcherry: **ok:-D

**Pinkcherry: **I mean, uh, that's cool

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TemariFan: **OMFG! Gaara you retard!

**SandSucker: **WHAT NOW?!

**TemariFan: **Kankuro saw you toss your stress ball at the neighbors open window, and just today THEY WERE BURRYING A HAMPSTER!

**SandSucker: **I thought it was a mouse…

**TemariFan: **GARRA! YOU MORON! NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE HAMPSTER!

_**Masterpuppet had signed on at 11:22 am **_

**Masterpuppet: **WHO THE HELL KILLED THE NEIGHBOR'S HAMPSTER?

**SandSucker**:…your mom.

**Masterpuppet: smooth one. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!**

**SandSucker: **the doctor told me not to get mad….musnt…freak…out… AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 KANKURO YOU ASSHOLE!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILL MAKE YOU CHOKE WITH SAND!!!!!! ILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Masterpuppet: **um…..SHIT! TEMARI GAARA IS COMEING DOWN TO MY ROOM!!!

**TemariFan: **don't scream too loud when he shoves sand down your pants

**Masterpuppet:** NOO!! HE'S UNLOCKING THE DOOR!! I NEED MY PUPPET!

**TemariFan: **puppets won't save you now

**Masterpuppet: **TEMARI!!! HE8R4YREFHSULFHDS

**TamriFan: **…I said don't yell to loud, idiot! Did you pack for Konoha yet?

**Masterpuppet: **SAND!!! SAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 TO MUCH SAND!!!!!!!!!1

**TemariFan: **don't forget your face makeup, its in the bathroom

**Masterpuppet: **HDFHDSKLFHKJLDSFHDSJL

**TemariFan: **and you're puppet wax?

_**Masterpuppet has signed off at 7:22 pm. **_

**SnakeLover: **why heloooooooo anko, it's been a wile

**DangoLover: **uh….whos this?

**SnakeLover: **why you don't remember? Should 'snake' ring a bell

**DangoLover:** …..BOOBS!

**SnakeLover: **uh….ok…

**DangoLover: **I LOVE HEARING MYSELF TALK!

**SnakeLover: **huh?

**DangoLover**: dum dum dum….

**SnakeLover: **…..o…k…well uh…I was supposed to scare you, but you soundkinda…drunk

**DangoLover:** fhsudifhskjhfjkhfjkdsfhdskjfhdjfhkdsfhkjshfksjhfk

**DangoLover: **YOU STOLE MY SCREEN NAME!

**SnakeLover: **….O-o

**DangoLover: **YOU SCRATCHED MY CD!

**SnakeLover: **Kabuto told me not to IM you…I should have listened

**DangoLover: **BARF

_**SnakeLover is away at 3:37 am. **_


	7. The Sound Idiots join IM!

**Holy shit. Thought I'd given up, didn't you now? Not updating for a year…I admit, that's pretty bad. LMFAO. Pathetic, yeah. BUT. I happen to see this fanfic, sitting here with it's last update saying last October, and think: "Oh shit. I forgot about this one."**

**So here we are. This was just three pages on Microsoft, and I'm sleepy, so give me a break kthanksss. Sorry for the long wait, half of you probably forgot this story existed. Dodn't worry, so did I.**

**Updates may come sooner. Who knows, at this rate, anything is possible. If you don't know already, as it says in my about me bio thinger, my laptop died. May it rest in peace. And yeah, It's hard writing on the desktop my entire family uses, since I can't write when I want too. It sucks.**

**Anyway, here's how it goes:**

**(you know the sand sibs screen names, if you've read my story before.)**

**Other used screen names:**

**Flutebitch: Tayuya**

**2headedfreak: Sakon **

**therealSPIDERMAN: Kidomaru**

**ilykbugz: Shino**

**SilentNin: Hinata **

………………………………………………………

**TemariFan: **Hey guys, isn't this so cool, we can IM on our new cell phones! I SEE YOU KANKURO! Ew, are you picking your nose?

**Masterpuppet: **Erm, no you loser

**Masterpuppet: **OMG

**Masterpuppet: **I'm hungry. Can we stop and get some food?

_**SandSucker has joined at 11:21 am**_

**SandSucker: **Um, why can't we just talk like normal people?

**TemariFan: **Cause um, our new phones are so much cooler. God, keep up with us, Gaara.

**SandSucker:** HEY! If we continue doing this phone IM thing one of us will hit into a tree

**SandSucker: **We can't travel to Konoha and IM at the same time

**Masterpuppet: **OMG!!!# WHO HAS MY MAKEUP?!

**TemariFan: **It's in my bag, you faggot.

**Masterpuppet: **Oh…wait, wasn't Gaara behind us?

**TemariFan: **yeah, why?

**Masterpuppet: **Um, I think we should close our phones for a wile…Gaara just hit into a tree…

**TemariFan: **OMFG, is his phone ok?

**Masterpuppet: **you are such a bitch.

**TemariFan: **WHAT!

**SandSucker: **ow…my head… Temari I hit into something…I'm on the ground…ow

_**SandSucker has signed off at 11:26 am**_

……………………………………………

**all the way across the land in the lovely sound village, we join our favorite fucked-up Oro testies. I mean, uh, students…yeah, that.)**

**Flutebitch: **Hey faggot. I can't believe Oro-sama let us have internet service. How fucking cool is this!

**2headedfreak: **Pretty freaking sweet. DUDE. Did you hear Konoha is having some festival in a few days?

**Flutebitch: **Yeah.

**Flutebitch: **want to go crash it?

**2headedfreak: **read my mind. Will Oro let us go?

**Flutebitch: **Probably not. So how about we scrape together some money and send him and Kabuto off to some spa thing for the weekend?

**2headedfreak: **fuck yeah. Should we tell Jirobo and Kidomaru?

**Flutebitch: **mm…no.

**2headedfreak: **So it's a date!

**Flutebitch: **in your dreams, fuckbag. It's a scam.

**2headedfreak: **my mistake.

_**therealSPIDERMAN has joined at 12:51 pm.**_

**therealSPIDERMAN: **what's this I read? Your excluding Jirobo and me again!

**Flutebitch: **what the fuck, Sakon, you freaking put our conversation on public.

**2headedfreak:**my bad.

**therealSPIDERMAN: **jesus, you people are mean. I say the three of us go!

**Flutebitch: **fine.But if Oro finds out, i'm chaining you down and making Jirobo sit on you for an hour.

**Flutebitch: **Got it?

**therealSPIDERMAN: **um, yeah.

_**Flutebitch has signed off at 12:54 pm.**_

**therealSPIDERMAN: **So Sakon, now that that hag is gone, who's the girl on your mind?

**2headedfreak: **wouldn't you like to know.

**therealSPIDERMAN: **I would, kthanks.

**2headedfreak: **Flutebitch.

**therealSPIDERMAN: **EW HER.

**2headedfreak: **I like feisty ladies, yah hear?

**therealSPIDERMAN: **come on, your manly enough to wear lipstick in public and STILL be threatening.

**therealSPIDERMAN: **you can score any chick you want, dude. Why her?

**therealSPIDERMAN:** I mean, yeah if she didn't wear such baggy clothes and wasn't such an asshole she'd be cute. And showed off her uh-uhs, yah know what I'm saying!

**2headedfreak: **your so weird.

**therealSPIDERMAN: **coming from the guy with severe skitsafrenia, ok.

**therealSPIDERMAN: **BURNED.

**2headedfreak: **I'LL KILL YOU.

**TherealSPIDERMAN: **UM NOTHANKS.

_**therealSPIDERMAN is away at 12:56pm.**_

**2headedfreak: **GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE. MY BROTHER AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW BAD 2 FACED PEOPLE CAN GET.

_**Auto response from therealSPIDERMAN at 12:57pm: FLUTEBITCH. **_

**2headedfreak: **Oh fuck, you're telling her, aren't you?

**2headedfreak: **NOOOOOOOO!

………………………………………………………

**ilykbugz: **um, Hinata, it's Shino…

**SilentNin: **oh, hey screen name.

**ilykbugz: **Kiba made it. Listen, I've got this problem…

**SilentNin:** yes?

**ilykbugz: **I lost one of my bugs today…

**SilentNin: **What do you mean loss, like, died?

**ilykbugz: **yeah…and uh, I need you do to me a favor…

**SilentNin: **um, sorry for your loss. And ok?

**ilykbugz:**…I NEED YOU TO HOLD ME! WILBUR WAS SUCH A GOOD BUG! MY GOD, I MISS HIM SO MUCH

**ilykbugz: **I can't take it anymore

**ilykbugz: **I NEED HIM BACK!

**ilykbugz: **HOLD ME HINATA!

**SilentNin: **shino, your ffreaking mmmmeee outt

**ilykbugz: **I SAID HOLD ME DAMMIT. I just had a loss.

**SilentNin: **um bbye sshino.

_**SilentNin has blocked you at 1:27pm. **_

**ilykbugz: **WILBUR NO!!!!

……………………………………………………………

**Yeahh, don't know about the last part. I've got no idea where that came from. I'm sleepy and it's late.**

**SO, review please, and maybe my update will come within the next year:D **

**Probably sooner, don't panic. **


End file.
